Lets Make A Pact
by megusta11
Summary: Jack and Liz decide to make a pact.
1. Drunken Night

As they burst through the door Liz fumbled for the light switch, which seemed hard to find in the dark especially with one hand running through Jack's hair and her mouth attached to his as they kissed. They both were quite drunk to say the least and if they were both sober this defiantly wouldn't be happening, believe me. Deciding that maybe the light wasn't the best thing Jack pushed the door close and replaced his hand back on her waist as Liz lead them further through the apartment, by pulling his tie until they reached the sofa where they collapsed on it. Still kissing Liz shuffled further up the sofa and Jack followed her using his hand to makes sure he didn't completely squish her as the moved, but as Jack placed his hand a spiky thing stabbed him on the hand making him yell "what the hell is that?"

"Sorry it's my hair brush" she picked it up and placed it on the coffee table and returned to kissing Jack, as she moved up the sofa so they were both fully on it, but as she made the last move she managed to hit her head on a TGS mug which was on the arm of the sofa but now lying on the floor.

"Nerds!"

"Are you all right?"

"Apart from the brain damage sure. God that is one hard mug"

"Well we have moved the manufacturing to china and it seems to have made them sturdier"

They both started laughing, mainly at the two unfortunate incidents that had just happened but more so at the situation they had found themselves in. It was Liz who broke the laughter.

"Jack it this right?" the two incidents had caused pain to both of them and had kind of sobered them up and they realised that maybe this wasn't the best thing to be doing.

"I don't know, because we probably would have if you didn't leave hairbrushes and mugs all over the place." He smirked which made her roll her eyes at him "We could make a pact"

"A what?"

"You know like in 10 years I neither of us are in a substantial relationship we should get together you know?"

"I know what a pact is, but isn't that like a serious commitment to each other? And in 10 years the gold diggers and model will be more attractive, they do go for men in their 60's"

"Do they?"

"You are completely clueless; remember when Jenna slept with Ron?"

"No Lemon I don't remember my friends sex lives, well 5 then?"

"Whoa calm down there Jackie-boy

"Fine then be lonely spinster, do you still have your fanny pack and your book club membership?"

"Ugh fine then, but this was your idea" she poked him in the chest "so don't get all cocky if I remember and ask you about it"

"Deal" they shook hands and spun their bodies around to face the TV and Liz picked up the remote and flipped through the channels; both were pretty calm seeing as what had just happened.

_TBC..._


	2. Years Later

**4 years and 9 months later**

"Lemon?"

"Oh hey Jack, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if we still have that deal, I mean we were drunk and it was five years ago so if you don't remember I'll just go." He felt extremely awkward judging by the smile on Liz's face, she either didn't have any idea of what he was talking about and was going to rub it in his face that he remembered something from 5 years ago where they were both apparently drunk. Or she was going to agree and they would talk about it.

She did neither all she said was, "there's another 3 months left Jack, now I'm needed on stage" she patted him on the arm and walked out of her office leaving him standing there with a successful smile on his face, until he turned around and power walked to catch up with her.

"I'll take it you remember and it's still on" he whispered in her ear from behind which gave a fright and made her jump. She nodded, turned round to smile and turned off in to the direction of the stage and he turned around into the direction of the elevators. The encounter was both short and simple but assured them that it wasn't a drunken regret and they were still doing it.

**4 years and 10 months later **

"Wow thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed myself" they walked down the street towards Liz's apartment arm in arm laughing and in deep conversation.

"No problem, thank you I had a lot of fun this evening, we should do this again" Jack smiled and looked to see Liz stop under the green canopy with 168 riverside drive written on with white letters.

"Well this is me unless-" she stopped in midsentence as Jack swooped down and kissed her putting his arms around her waist as she placed hers around his neck making the kiss go on for a bit longer. During this one of Liz's doormen came out and tapped her on the shoulder making them pull apart.

"Well done for pulling, but we have kids across the road so move the porn inside please" he joked

"Thanks for that" she said flatly as she tried to hide in the shade to conceal her blushing as Jack's phone rang.

"Hello? Right okay, is it important" he sighed as he waited for a response "well I'm in the middle of something, ugh right I'll be there in about half an hour. Bye." He ended the call and turned back to Liz "I'm sorry I have to go, I had fun, and we should defiantly do this again"

Her mouth made an 'o' shape "bye then" she hoped that it wasn't just a decoy to get out of here as he kissed her on the cheek and handed her his mobile number before he walked away digging his hands in his pockets fighting against the cold of the night.

"Oh sorry I thought you were going to go upstairs" the doorman appeared by her side "with Jack" he added slyly with a wink

"Yeah well you killed the mood" she swung her purse at him hitting him squarely on the arm and laughing, when they reached the elevator he pressed the button for it to go up.

"Anyway Jack looks different tonight"

"What do you mean?" she was quite confused, since when had he taken notice of what her 'boyfriends' looked like

"Well I'm sure Jack Donaghy has different hair and is taller and broader" he made actions with his arms which made him resemble a drunken chubby penguin.

"That wasn't Jack Donaghy you know" her voice had gone a higher pitch as she remembered the deal she had with him. "That was Jack Dougharty"

"They sound the same" the elevator doors opened and Liz got in as he pressed the button for her floor "anyway Jack Donaghy wouldn't want you to get lucky especially with the deal you have" he called through the shutting doors, revealing Liz's shocked/angry face through the thin gap at the side. Which made him chuckle even more, as he said to himself "thought that I don't listen to your weekend rambles."

**5 years later.**

"Hey there Jack" Tracy strode through the doors with Grizz and Dot Com behind him "whats up, you've been looking down lately" he swaggered over to the chairs opposite Jack and sat down "Grizz Dot Com, you can go me and Jack going to have a men's talk" he waved his arms and they walked out with a shrug. "Come on what up, the last time I seen someone that sad was when the delivery boy forgot Liz's extra sauce last week. Well that was after she threatened to drown us in the extra sauce we got."

Jack nodded he hadn't spoke since he came in and couldn't really be bothered to speak anyway so he nodded again to Tracy to let him carry on. "Whats up man? Mom problems? Dad? Drunken siblings?" he spoke loudly now to let Grizz and Dot Com know he was speaking to them "Has you entourage forgotten to unlock the next level on the video game? THATS RIGHT IM TALKING ABOUT YOU" he quieted down again noticing that he hadn't agreed to any of those "is it a men's problem?" he gave a sly look down and back up to see Jack glaring at him "NAHHH, I'm just kidding with you Jack he punched the side of him arm and stood up "girls problems?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure man" Tracy leant back in his chair and put on a 'posh' voice "and begin" he used his hand to jester at the same time and leant forward.

_TBC_


	3. Conference

"Well it seems that Jack has a little crush" Tracy laughed and Jack shot him a look letting him know he was serious so standing up and Tracy walked over to the drinks table and poured two scotches, one which was much fuller than the other, with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth he carefully back over walked to the desk trying not to spill any. He handed Jack the fullest glass and sat back down, "so what are you going to do man?"

"I don't know, we have a conference in two months in Connecticut, so I-"

Tracy cut him off "Say no more Jacky-D" he winked with a dirty smile on his face

"No Tray, I was going to talk to her"

Tracy let out a dirty chuckle and winked again "I know what you mean" in the same tone

"No Tracy I'm just going to-"

"Make him get out of her life?"

"Stop interrupting me- actually that's a good idea. I'll find out about him and get him to disappear out of Liz's life" Jack smiled

"Don't kill him Jacky-D" Tracy's eyes widened "that shit can get messy!"

"I wasn't going to" he could tell that this conversation was going to take a long time. "Just don't tell Liz anything okay?"

"Okay man your secret is safe with me" he grabbed Jack's hand and they did their 'secret' handshake and strutted out of the room picking up Grizz and Dot Com on the way out.

**5 years and two months later**

The conference hadn't gone exactly to plan for either of them; for Liz she planned to have fun with Jack and enjoy herself with him because her boyfriend Jack was visiting his family and he could get quite protective over her and tried to limit her access to him. And for Jack Donaghy he planned to become closer to Liz and find out about the other Jack and whether he could make him disappear out of Liz's life. After leaving the conference, which had went quite successful; they started driving home and decided to stay the night in a hotel along the way because of monsoon like weather had kicked in, when they reached the nearest hotel it only had one room left with a double bed and with them both being as stubborn as each other they decided to share the bed- as much as it killed Jack. It was when Liz' phone rang when they were in their room for the night that it turned bad.

"Lemon, your phone, LEMON?"

"Can you just get it for me please" she called back from the bathroom with a mouth full of toothpaste and a toothbrush sticking out.

"Fine, but its him" Jack trailed off and picked the phone up "Liz Lemon's phone, how may I help you?" he said in a posh voice mocking the man on the other end.

"Hello Jack" he said flatly "why are you answering? This is Liz's phone give it back"

"I would but she's brushing her teeth and can't speak at the moment"

"Why are you in her room?" he questioned harshly

"We are sharing one" Jack Donaghy replied smugly imagining the look on the other Jack's face as he said this, and Liz let out a laugh from the bathroom at him winding her boyfriend up.

"Put her on the phone, I need to talk to her" he demanded.

"You're not her boss" his tone was getting more angry now, he hated him; he would order Liz around, what shocked Jack more is that Liz would usually take it from him and wouldn't complain. He had changed her.

"Neither are you so put her on." His voice still demanding but it had more of an irritated tone now.

"I am actually, and whats the magic word?" he cooed

"Please" he sneered

"Very good" keeping him mouth to the speaker he yelled "Lemon your boyfriend wants you" he heard Liz close the bathroom cabinet and saw her plod through the room to where he was standing with an amused smile on her face and grabbed the phone off him.

"Hey honey" her voice remained cheerful even though she was quite pissed at him for speaking at Jack Donaghy like that, she wandered back through into the bathroom and Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his thick hair while sighing. He was losing her more and more and there was nothing he could do about it. He had stopped trying to listen to Liz's conversation when he heard her scream with anger and throw her phone at the wall or some tiled surface.

"Is everything okay in there?" he called in knowing the real answer. She came storming out of the bathroom and sat down on the double bed next to him and collapsed into him for a cuddle and he followed obediently wrapping his arms around her until she sat up.

"That jag just broke up with me because" she used her hands for air quotes "he can't trust me with you" she sighed again and flopped back in to his arms and rested her head against his chest.

"Well he doesn't know what he is missing out on" he put head down resting his chin on the top of Liz's head as she scoffed, "no I'm being serious, you will find someone special soon, he was an idiot anyway" she moved a bit and sighed again

"Jack there is a bigger chance of me getting hit by a clown on a unicycle than me getting married at this age" smiling at her own joke she wrapped her arms around him in return. He took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of her shampoo and perfume- he loved her.

"I'm going to have an early night okay?" she sat back up and shuffled up the bed climbing under the covers, "and I didn't even tell him we were sharing a bed tonight" she laughed "I should have, actually I'm going to wait until he comes to pick up his stuff, I need to see his reaction" she laughed again and put her head on the pillow "are you going to be long?"

"No, just a sec" he was still smiling from her last comment, he could imagine the look on his face, he got into the other side of the bed, turned his back to her and stretched his arm out to turn the light off. He listened to the whir of the traffic and the noise of the rain outside the hotel window as Liz slowly drifted into a light coma and started to snore softly shortly afterwards he started to do the same.

It was his name being called loudly in his ear that woke him. But his name wasn't called in a matter of urgency like he was late for breakfast and Liz was waking him up, neither was it in a tone that he had done something wrong like kicked her or started to snore; his name had been called out in an extremely sexual manner as if he had just done what he does best, his name being called like this was quite surprising seeing as he had just been fast asleep on his side of the bed but also it was Liz who had called out his name. No wait it wasn't his name he convinced himself, she had just had a boyfriend called Jack, it was his name and it was more of a annoyed groan than sexual anyway he tried to convince himself.

Quickly he turned round to see Liz lying on her back, mouth open and one of her arms across her chest while the other flopped over the side of the bed; she was fast asleep and dreaming. He turned back over tried to get back to sleep but as he did she called out again but this time it was harder to convince himself that it wasn't his name she was calling out. Yet again she called out a name but this time she was using a second name as well and it was his.


	4. The Journey Home

It was his name, his full name, he lay in bed staring at the ceiling following the faint cracks with his eyes, he couldn't sleep his head full of thoughts. Did she actually feel like that or was it just a crazy dream, everyone had them what made Liz so different? She could have them as well, but he secretly hoped that it was the first option. He looked across to read the neon digital clock next to his head, the numbers read 2:43, only 5 hours and 17 minutes then he could get up without feeling guilty of waking her up, he turned his head the other way to see Liz sleeping peacefully, he face free of troubles and the stress from work. She looked even more beautiful than usual and being in the same bed to her and this close killed him, he looked at the clock again 2:44 only a minute had passed, he had to do something, carefully he got out of the bed and padded across the floor to the window and opened the curtains which would hopefully let some light in enough to see but not too much to wake Liz, but that was unsuccessful. They were practically in the middle of nowhere if they were in the middle of New York there would defiantly be some light pollution for him to see but not here; instead he grabbed his laptop and headed in to the bathroom after closing the curtains.

Liz woke up with a shock, her eyes bursting open to see the cracked hotel ceiling above her head, in the bathroom she could hear the shower running and she suddenly realised the situation she was in. She had broken up with Jack Dougharty and had just had an extremely sexual dream about Jack Donaghy, her boss and closest friend, oh God. When Jack strolled out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his middle he smiled at Liz and mouthed 'morning' towards her. Embarrassed at her own dream she blushed and smiled in return before she stood up and wandered in to the bathroom and shut the door. When she returned 10minutes later she was wearing jeans with her TGS hoodie zipped up hiding the rest of her outfit.

"Do you want to get breakfast now or wait until we are back at New York?" Jack looked to see the look on Liz's face, "I needn't have asked, both?"

Nodding with a cheesy smile on her face "you know I love food, so why choose one option when you can have both"

"Another one of Liz Lemon's great life philosophies" he grinned at her and zipped his suitcase back up, "shall we go?" grabbing their bags they heading for the door to the reception where Jack waited for some to come to the desk while Liz crossed the road to the diner facing the hotel. Watching her go a small woman popped up from behind the desk and tried to catch his attention.

"Excuse me sir?" she squeaked with fear in her voice. Flinching when he swiftly turned round she squeaked again "do you want to check out?" typing on the computer she raised her head to see him nod. Tapping a button to print out the receipt she handed it to him with a pen obliging he signed and handing it back over with the room key and money to pay he murmured a tired thank you and turned around again to see Liz sitting down at a window table in the diner hunched over the menu. As the woman behind the desk picked up the receipt she let out a small giggle when she saw the room number making Jack spin round abruptly. "I would ask you if everything was okay with your stay and if you had a good night sleep, but I doubt I have to ask you that." And she giggled again; Jack was starting to really dislike this woman.

"Excuse me?" he was confused and tired, he really couldn't care but was curious about what she was blabbering on about.

"Well we had some reports of excess noise from your room last night and your name was mentioned to have been shouted or called out a numerous of times" and yet again she giggled to herself

"I would like it if you minded your own business thank you" and with that he picked up their bags and turned round storming out of the hotel, not sleeping didn't bode well for him. When he reached the diner composing himself before he reached Liz, he allowed a smile to spread on his face when she looked up from her phone when she had finished texting someone, and he guessed it was Jenna.

"I ordered for you because you took so long" she grinned "pancakes okay?" Nodding Jack poured himself a mug of coffee from the jug that had been left on the table between them. They ate mostly in silence with awkward eye contact at moments, when they had both finished Jack left some cash on the table and they sauntered out of the diner towards the car.

To say that the car journey was awkward was an understatement; they were both sure about what happened last night however they were both unsure if the other knew. After about half an hour Liz's started to ring making them both jump as it broke the silence between them, picking the phone up gently she saw the caller id and let out a low growl before tapping the screen violently and snapping at the man on the other end. After a quick mostly one-sided conversation, courtesy of the man one the other end Liz slammed the phone down, and let out another low growl which turned into a sigh as she ran out of breath.

"Was that the lovely man himself Jack?" he chuckled watching Liz throw her head against the head of the chair and run her fingers through her before sighing again.

She let out a short laugh before nodding "I need to go to his and pick up my stuff can you drop me off there, please?"

"Yeah, where does he live?" leaning in Liz typed in his address to the Sat Nav and sank back down in to her seat "do you not want to go home first and get his stuff, it limits the amount of times you have to see him."

"Why would it?" Liz snapped unintentionally before wincing, "sorry, I'm stressed"

"Well wont you have to give his things back?" he practically whispered scared incase he got a similar reaction.

"No, he never stayed over" she looked at Jack's reaction and tried to contain a laugh as his eyebrows raised much higher than she realised they could go. "He didn't like my place because it wasn't finished and too messy" she rolled her eyes.

"ugh, I always hated that guy" he uttered under his voice unsure whether he wanted Liz to hear or not, but she did anyway.

"I could tell" she scoffed "but you never said why you didn't like him"

"No particular reason, just he never treated you right, you could have done much better. That was all" even Liz knew that was a lie, the first part was true but that wasn't it, Liz knew that Jack was jealous of him and wanted to be in his place, in fact she had heard the conversation between him and Tracy in his office when Tracy forgot to hang up the phone after he rang her asking whether she liked the new wall colour, because he had just redecorated her apartment unexpectedly.

"It isn't though is it?" whispering she dropped her head down and started to play with the grey sleeves of her hoodie nervous for the response.

"What do you mean?" he pretended to act clueless at what she was talking about, but he was a rubbish actor and Liz knew straight away he was lying,

"I heard the conversation between you and Tracy. I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to, sometimes your jokes can be quite harsh" expecting a response she waited until the lady on the Sat Nav told them they had to turn right at the next exit, her British accent echoing around the silent car. "Come in with me please?" her voice was still a whisper. Looking down Jack saw her studying his face anticipating his reply.

"Sure" the Sat Nav once again told them to turn right and they will reach their destination in approximately 2 minutes. "You ready?"

"Ummmm" they both laughed and Liz leant over placing her head on his shoulder and her hand on his thigh squeezing it gently, "as long as you don't abandon me, I'll be okay, perhaps" her uncertainty made him chuckle as he took his hand off the steering wheel and placed it on top of hers returning the squeeze he put it back on the wheel just he pulled into space just outside the door.

Walking through the main entrance Jack looked up to see a grand staircase spiralling to the top floor where a giant skylight let a beam of sunshine in, which lit the building up, "we would have to walk up those stairs will we?" he laughed nervously

"No, there's an elevator along here" she pointed to a set of metallic doors opposite them "they aren't that hard to see, quite noticeable compared to the rest of the place." She rolled her eyes and strode over to them with Jack following close behind her like a lost dog. Pressing the button to open the set of doors Jack placed his hand onto the small of Liz's back leading her in to the elevator when they opened, as they entered the small box Liz leant across to press the small round button with the floor number on. Moving back to her original spot she tilted her body so that Jack's arm slipped around her waist, when the lift jerked to a stop and the doors reopened she linked her fingers with his that rested on her waist and slowly stepped out of the lift while taking deep breathes.

"Scared are we Lemon?" his body stiffened as realised that his arm was around her waist and that she had caused it and allowed it.

"Well he is quite threatening when he isn't happy with you"

"I never found that" his voice had a ring of cockiness when he spoke making Liz look up and roll her eyes at him "you shouldn't roll your eyes as much, didn't your doctor say your ocular muscle would spasm and eject them if you continued doing that?"

"I stopped for a while so they should be okay now, and you are kinda threatening as well so I guess it doesn't affect you"

"I'm not that threatening, am I?" he teased, she didn't reply but the look on her face told him the answer he expected. Removing her hand from his she continuously knocked on the door fiercely while giggling silently, after about 20 seconds no one answered and Jack decided it would also be funny to start knocking repeatedly. Containing their laughter when Jack Dougharty ripped the door open with an extremely provoked look on his face, quickly Jack removed his arm from her waist as Dougharty glared at him.

"I thought you'd be here" he snarled thrusting a bag at Liz, "you couldn't keep away from her" and he slammed the door shut in their faces. When they heard the second door shut they burst out laughing.

Mimicking his tone and scrunching up her face to pull a more serious one she mocked "you couldn't keep away from her" they both carried on sniggering until they reached the elevator and Liz tilted her head resting it on Jack's shoulder and sighed "what a douche" Jack nodded in agreement but afterwards they remained mostly silent until they reached the car where Jack spoke.

"Would you like to go anywhere else, or am I finished being your chauffer for today?"

"Well" she dragged out the vowels "you promised to buy me another breakfast" she grinned and then gave him puppy eyes.

He let out a short laugh "What about dinner tonight instead?" opening the door he ducked and climbed in the silver machine "we can celebrate your freedom" he chuckled

It didn't take long for her to reply, "Um yeah okay, do I have to get dressed up?" she pulled a face indicating that she would rather wear a slanket.

"Well it depends where you want to go" he turned the key starting the ignition and pulled out of the street retracing the route they had just followed. "But I would prefer if you did get dressed up, we could treat this as a date like thing?" he smiled to himself.

"Fine then" she groaned "this means I have to find something now unless" she trailed off, screwing her face up as she thought if she had anything to wear, failing to finish the sentence.

"So shall I pick you up at 8?" he interrupted her thoughts and she nodded quickly making her hair jerk. For the rest of the journey they chatted about some sketch ideas Liz had for next week's TGS and Jack listened thoroughly laughing at the right parts, which he actually did find funny, he could see that Liz was blossoming at work and her ideas were getting much better. When they pulled up at Liz's apartment Jack reminded her about the times and her dress code before they said goodbye and Liz grabbed her bags out of the trunk of the car and quickly ran inside as Jack watched her.

When she got inside her apartment she dumped her bags on the floor to see that her walls were yet again another colour, getting her phone out she rang Jenna, who picked up immediately.

"Liz?" her blonde friend's voice rang down the phone into her ear

"Guess what!"

"What?" Jenna was confused to hear Liz this excited, she would only ring her if something was wrong or if Jenna was in trouble for doing something.

"Remember that thing I told about that pact between me and Jack?" Liz's voice was happy and it slightly scared Jenna.

"Yes?" on the other line Jenna was getting more confused about what she was talking about, "I remember you saying that you still liked him and something, anyway what about it?"

"Well I think I'm going on a date with him tonight" she whispered even though she was alone. Jenna let out a little squeal.

"Really? Oh my god, do you think your dream could come true" her voice had turned into her typically suggestive/ seductive tone and Liz could picture her eyebrows rising as she heard this news. "Wait what about Jack?"

"What about him?"

"Well you never seemed the cheating type to me and he's jealous anyway"

"Ohhhhh that Jack, no he dumped me its fine" Liz's tone surprised Jenna she was totally cool about it,

"Oh well, I never liked him anyway"

"Seriously?" Liz's pitch rose "did no one like him?"

"No." Jenna answered flatly, "So do you want to go shopping?"

"Okay" Liz grimaced "but I don't want anything to fancy, just simple and nice, okay?" waiting for a reply from Jenna, she heard giggling from the other end of the phone and a squeal "Jenna?" her experiences from living with her for many years suddenly realised what was happening, Paul must have been there. "Seriously I'm still here"

"Oh sorry" her blonde friend giggled.

"Ew" and she hung up wandering into the bedroom to dump her bags and began to tidy up from Tracy's visit.


	5. Date

_**AN: I changed the ending a bit, it was kind of annoying me.**_

Collapsing on the bed she put down her shopping bags, she had just intended on getting a dress but ended up coming out with 2 dresses, new shoes and some weird underwear that Jenna told her they were sexy and Jack wouldn't be able to resist her in them, but judging by her own sexual experiences Liz doubted that. Dosing into a mini coma she was startled by her phone going off, picking it up she glanced at the screen to see a text off Jenna reading 'remember be sexy and do that thing with the bra I showed you ;) J x' scoffing she placed the phone back on to the table in arm reaching distance, before attempting to drift off to sleep. However yet again she was woken by her phone, this time picking up more aggressively and mumbling something under her breath about not being able to sleep, Liz squinted at the screen to see a message off Jack, 'remember I'll be round at 8 or just before and NO Slanket' rolling her eyes she lifted herself up and studied the digital clock to her right it was 6:26, groaning she swung her legs over the side of the bed dragging herself into the shower; there was no time to sleep now.

When she managed to pull herself out of the steamy humid bathroom she turned to look in the mirror to see a Liz Lemon with a psychotically depressed Carmen Miranda twist looking back at her "damn, must remember to remove make up" she mumbled under her breath grabbing a makeup wipe and smothering it over her face. When she removed it from her face she stared at the wipe pulling a look of disgust at the black gunk covering it, "ew gross" and she threw it in the bin.

-x-x-

She looked across at the clock face, it was 7:45, he should be arriving soon, fidgeting she pulled at the weird underwear she was wearing, 'yeah comfy of course they are Jenna' she rolled her eyes and sighed twisting the totally over sexy corset thing. It was no good trotting back into her bedroom she grabbed the other pair of simpler more comfortable underwear out of the bag and jogged wobbly into the bathroom; pulling off her dress she started to exchange the underwear just as there was a knock on the door.

"Liz?" it was Jack "someone let me in down stairs, may I come in?" he called through the door.

"Um sure it's open" she struggled with the bra hearing the door open softly and close "just a moment"

"Did you forget what time I was coming Lemon? Because I did make it clear, well I thought I did" he mocked her.

"No, I did know what time you were coming" she heard him scoff "BUT, I was uncomfortable, so I had to change something."

"Oh please don't say you're wearing a Slanket." He heard the long sound of a zip being pulled up and the clacking of high heels on the hard flooring. When the door opened he looked up from the collection of food magazines spread on the coffee table at his knees and gasped. Standing in the door way stood Liz she was wearing a simple black dress which graced her curves and stopped just above her knees showing off her legs; she swept her brunette hair back over her ear making it fall effortlessly over her left shoulder in a Jessica rabbit style, her hair was longer than he remembered but it suited her. "Good God Lemon" he exhaled attempting to keep his jaw from dropping, especially when he noticed the unquestionable underwear in her hand. "Were you planning on wearing that?" he spoke softly half amazed at what stood in front of him and half amazed at what was in her hand.

"I was but I changed, they were so itchy" she squirmed whilst they both laughed "but I am not wearing the usual stuff either so don't worry, you can see later" she joked seductively and attempted to wink.

"Don't worry I intend on seeing it later" he chuckled continuing the joke, but they both knew and hoped that it would actually happen. "Now shall we go?"

"Yeah just let me" she looked at the underwear in her hand trying to find somewhere to put them, in the end she dropped them in the bag they came in. "Okay lets go" she turned around to see Jack leaning against the door frame his tall muscular figure dressed his signature black tuxedo with his $2500 trousers, he re-swept his hair back over and flashed a grin, a grin the Liz hadn't seen in a long time and she missed it. She had missed him.

"May I?" before she had a chance to answer he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the door. He liked the way it fitted there, "so I thought we could go to your favourite ice cream stall after we've been out?"

"Do I not get one of those fancy ice cream things that you always talk about?" she huffed jokily

"Well next time"

"Next time?" she twisted her head round to face him

"Oh intend to take you out more than once" he whispered in her ear then in a low husky tone "Elizabeth" her name rolled of his tongue fluently and vibrated through her ear sending shivers up her spine.

"I don't mind that at all" the doors of the elevator opened and sauntering in the small enclosed box Jack felt brave enough to put his arm around her waist; Liz turned around to face Jack, adjusting his hand on her waist so it rested on the top of her hip while Liz looked up at Jack "Thank you for everything" she cupped his face with her hands and stretching up she kissed his gently on the lips. The kiss lingered longer than expected and when they did pull apart Jack moved his other hand up to her chin and using his finger to tilt her face up to towards his, their mouths hovered apart from each other until Jack broke the distance by moving in and kissed her again, his tongue traced her lower lip until she opened her mouth further as the kiss grew more passionate and heated. They'd both been waiting for this for a long time now,

"Just an idea but do you want to postpone our reservations for a bit?" he broke off the kiss brushing her hair off of her face.

"Yes" she breathed before kissing him again. The response surprised him; she was actually willing to put off food pushing that thought to the back of his head he pressed the floor button repeatedly. They barely made it to the apartment after the kiss, her trembling hands attempting to undo his shirt in the elevator while he cupped her bum lifting her off the floor, when they reached her door they opened and closed it quicker than they imagined they could, when the door closed he pushed her against the wall, breaking off for a moment while Jack ripped of his bow tie, which Liz had been trying to figure out how to take it off, she unzipped her dress letting the material plummet to the floor into a heap around her feet. Kicking it out of their way Jack pushed her back against the wall planting kisses along her jaw line and down the side of her neck, reaching a sensitive spot she arched her neck and let out a soft groan of his name; freezing and her eyes widening with panic when she saw that he had pulled back, still remaining at that height and smiling to himself.

"What?" she was quite confused but she was sure she had rambled on at sometime about having a thing about necks.

"Nothing" he paused "I never thought I'd be hearing that for the second time, but now I have and it sounds much better now because I have a reason to hear it" his eyes twinkled as he planted another kiss on her collar bone "much better" rising back up to his usual height he dragged the words out in a low husky tone and looked down at her furrowed brow.

"The second time?" she seemed to have stopped listening when she heard that.

"Don't tell me you can't remember the dream?" he implied smugly

"How do you know about that?"She stuttered, her eyes widening further

"Well you did decide to call out my name a couple of times"

"Oh god" she blushed with embarrassment "was it that bad?"

"Not that bad, apparently someone complained about it" he flashed a smile

"Aghhh" she cried out covering her face in humiliation

Jack ignored this chuckling "Shall we try and recreate your dream?"

"Wow smooth transition. That may have been the cheesiest thing I have ever heard" she rolled her eyes, trying to justify herself "you know that dream might not have even been what you thought it was so-"

"No one calls a name out like that Lemon, well not in my experience" he added quickly kissing her on the lips but she pulled away quickly "are you teasing me now?"

"No, this is just awkward" she sighed grimacing "did I really?"

"Yes and its totally fine" he kissed her on the forehead as his phone went off, "now do we have dinner or-" but she quickly interrupted him grabbing on to the back of his neck and pulling him into a harsh kiss, which was more of a face plant, "other choice it is then" he murmured into her mouth before returning to kissing her. Hanging up he tossed the phone on to the sofa where it fell off and slid under the table,

"Do you want to get that?" she pointed to the phone but Jack grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"I'll leave it for now" picking her up he walked them into her bedroom, hopefully there wouldn't be any disturbances or distractions like the last time. Well they did have a pact.

_**AN: the next chapter will be up soon, sorry it's been ages!**_


	6. After

AN: I changed the last chapter a bit, y'all should check it out!

A low growling noise woke Jack, he opened his eyes to see Liz lying next to him with her head facing down and her dishevelled brown hair was the only thing covering her except from the duvet that ended at the bottom of her back revealing her back, Jack followed her the line spine up her back to her shoulder blades that casted shadows when she lifted her arm from underneath her. Moving one of his hands from the bottom of her back he propped himself up, separating their bodies which had been fitted together, as another growl erupted from her stomach signalling Liz's need for food and although it woke him up he didn't blame her, they skipped dinner last night replacing it for sex and the only food that had been incorporated was a bag of popcorn which they had only managed to eat half of before they started again.

Leaving the bed he replaced the cover over Liz kissed her gently on the head and padded into the kitchen thinking of something to make her for breakfast. Opening the cupboard doors he found only a mixture of pop tarts, microwave popcorn, various cereals and a mixture of tinned food. Shutting one of the cupboard doors the noise echoed around the apartment making Liz stir in the bedroom; waking up she rubbed her eyes and stretched, a moan escaping from her throat while a smirk appeared on her face when she saw the trail of clothes leading into her bedroom and to her bed from last night that made her realise that it had actually happened and he hadn't left in shame, but she still wasn't sure where he was. Grabbing his shirt that hung over the bottom of the bed she put it along with a pair of underwear from the draw next to the door way, buttoning up the two middle buttons she walked through to the kitchen hearing the sizzling of food that made a smile appear on her face. When she reached the kitchen she was met with the sight of Jack cooking with nothing on but his boxers and an apron on that Liz couldn't remember buying or even having.

"That suits you" she smirked wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him while he flipped the golden brown rectangles in the air.

"You have _no _proper ingredients for a good breakfast; all I could find was eggs and bread so we are having Cinnamon French Toast" he turned around to face Liz, who had a pleased expression on her face and was trying to get nearer the food, kissing her he brushed the hair out of her face attempting to calm the mess down but realised he would need something else rather than a hand.

"That's fine by me, but you might want to be careful with that cinnamon, I don't know how long it's been there" she screwed up her face looking for an expiry date on the packaging.

"It wasn't open so it'll be fine, I think"

"I was planning on making something cinnamony for Christmas but as you can tell I forgot" she laughed placing the cinnamon back on the counter and opening the cupboard to get two plates out.

-x-x-

Jack opened the door to see Liz curled up on the couch in her office with a script in one hand and a half ate doughnut in the other, she was snoring lightly as Jack crept over to the couch and prised the doughnut and script out of her hand making her wake up abruptly with a 'huh?' to see Jack looking down at her with a gentle smile on his face.

"Nice sleep?" he whispered, nodding she smiled sleepily and groaned softly when she stretched. "I'll take that as a yes then" leaning down he kissed her on the forehead and squeezed on the the edge of the sofa before lifting Liz up and placing her on his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. Resting his head on her shoulder he planted a series of kisses along her shoulder and neckline making her giggle and squirm when he hit a sensitive spot, leaning back completely they shut their eyes and lay in complete silence. Drifting back off to sleep Jack pulled the blanket back over them and closed his eyes breathing in, the smell of her shampoo and perfume surrounding him; he had been waiting to do this for a long time although their 'date' was only 3 days ago he was sure he was starting to fall in love with her. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a 'oh' noise, opening his eyes quickly he saw Frank standing in the doorway with a confused expression on his face.

"Close the door" Jack whispered harshly, obeying his word he shut the door carefully, making sure it was shut properly before he started mocking them

"You guys are doing it aren't you?" he chuckled making Liz wake up with a startled and a small snort

"What no, why would you say that?" she babbled quickly moving away from Jack and throwing the blanket on the floor.

"Yous are!" He laughed "you're blushing and everything" he pointed at their faces, "this is awesome actually no gross. Ew why?" he screwed his face up in disgust and making a weird manly cry he stormed out of the office, standing up Jack kissed Liz gently on the top of the head and whispered

"I'll ring you in a bit, okay?" and opened the door to see a frozen Frank facing the door,

"Can I come in?" he struggled to murmur, nodding Jack led them both back into the office locking the door behind them. "Why?" he cried with the same tone of disgust in his voice. Looking at the confused expression on Jack's face and the badger look on Liz's he realised that he should carry on. "Why did you start, y'know boffing? And why now?"

"Because, uhhhh" Liz trailed off trying to think of something to say

"I've just lost the bet as well" shaking his head in disappointment he dropped the script he had in his hand on her desk and walked out the door, before reopening it "remember what I offered you when you were boffing Floyd? That's still open" quickly he closed the door as a bottle was thrown at his head, Laughing Liz heard a muffled 'I won't tell anyone' and sighed with relief. Collapsing back down on the sofa Jack signalled for Liz to come and sit next to him, wrapping an arm around her she cuddled into him placing her arm across his waist lacing her fingers with his

"I was just wondering whether you want to go out for dinner tonight. Perhaps we'll manage to make it out this time" he laughed into her hair.


End file.
